dagger_deep_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
SPELL CASTING
Casters cast their spells by speaking the spell's verbal components and expending the necessary mana. A spell's verbal components are the incantations that change inert mana into its more volatile form, better known as spells. The act of pulling mana from its source can be an exhausting task and casters feel this exhaustion after they cast their spells. 'SPELL CASTING FORMULA' In order to cast any spell the caster must follow the spell casting formula. No more than 10 seconds may elapse between the completion of the verbal component and the delivery of the spell: #Caster must expend the necessary mana #Caster must recite verbal component #Caster must deliver the spell in accordance with the spell's range #Caster must call the spell effect and deliver the spell at the same time. #Target is affected or resists #Caster is exhausted, or caster uses material components to remove spell exhaustion 'COMPONENTS OF SPELL CASTING' These are the small steps that make spell casting possible. 'Concentration' Casters must maintain concentration throughout all 4 stages of spell casting. To maintain concentration a caster cannot speak to other characters while concentrating or be knocked to the ground. If the caster cannot maintain concentration, the caster miscasts. Miscasting causes the spell to fail; however the caster still expends the original mana cost of the spell and the caster is still affected by exhaustion. 'Mana' A spell's mana cost is based on its level; casting costs one mana per level of the spell. Every caster is granted a set amount of mana by their guild. A spell's mana cost is deducted from the caster's mana the second they begin to cast. When a caster is at 0 mana they are unable to cast any spells that cost mana. A caster cannot cast a spell if they have insufficient mana. 'Exhaustion' When a caster summons a spell the act of spell casting exhausts them. Drawing forth mana from the forces of natures, the weave, the gods, or one's mind can take its toll on even the most experienced caster. Caster exhaustion lasts 10 seconds per level of the spell. While exhausted the spell caster cannot cast any other spells and must role-play being lethargic. 'Verbal Components' Verbal components are the casting words of a spell. All syllables must be spoken slowly, loudly (loud enough so a player standing beside you could clearly hear them), and perfectly for a spell to succeed. If the spell caster mispronounces any of the spell words they take 1 point of damage for every level of the spell and the spell fails. 'Material Components' Each spell dictates its material component(s). These can be used to remove spell's exhaustion. Material components are phys reps provided by Medieval Chaos. The needed phys rep(s) are considered consumed/destroyed during this process and must be turned into the MC bank. 'Spell Level' A spell's level directly affects its mana cost and a character's ability to cast it. Characters can only use spells that are available to their level, regardless of their set spells or what they have written into their spell book. For simplicity's sake spells are divided into thirteen levels, from 0 – 12. 'SPELL DEFINITIONS' 'Spell Range' Each spell has a defined range of effect as defined in the Effects chapter. To use a spell with the Gesture delivery the character must hold out their hand in a choking motion toward their target character, make eye contact with their target character, and be within 50 feet of their target character. To use a Spell with the Spray delivery the character must throw <30ml of rice in a single throw; any character struck with rice take the spell's effect. 'Summoning Card and Indicators' Whenever a character casts a summoning spell they must give the target character a summoning card; this card is to be returned to the caster after it has been read. Once they have been given the summoning card, the target incapacitated or dead character has 60 additional seconds to read it. A summoning card will contain specific creature information such as creature type, special abilities, immunities, hit points, weapons, armour, and spells. Summoning cards are given so that the target character understands all parameters of playing the summoned creature before they assume the role. Along with this card, some manner of indicator needs to be provided to the target character for some types of Summoned creature, for use as an obvious visual cue for players to distinguish the type of Summoned creature from another. Possible indicators could be a skull mask for skeletons or a black hood for wraiths, relevant makeup, or as a bare minimum, a letter drawn upon the forehead using greasepaint. 'SPELLS' For all spells by level, please follow the link here.